visualkeifandomcom_es-20200216-history
ZIGZO
center|650x650px Biografía ZIGZO (estilizado como ZIGZO) es una banda de rock japonés que originalmente inició sus actividades en 1999 y se disolvió en 2002. Cada miembro vino de una banda prominente y se hizo muy popular en la escena indie. Se separaron después de su último concierto el 16 de marzo de 2002, al parecer debido a diferencias musicales. En el 2011 se volvieron a reunir. Se encuentran bajo el sello discográfico Nippon Columbia. Tetsu posteriormente formó nil, THE JUNEJULYAUGUST y comenzó su propio sello discográfico, Ryo y Den formaron las bandas Pt. y test-No., y Sakura se unió a SONS OF ALL PUSSYS, Creature Creature, Rayflower y se convirtió en guitarrista de Lion Heads. En mayo de 2011, Ryo, Den y Sakura se unieron de nuevo, esta vez para reformar BY-SEXUAL. Después de una actuación sorpresa el 20 de noviembre de 2011, ZIGZO reinició oficialmente las actividades del año siguiente, el 17 de marzo. Reunión El 20 de noviembre de 2011, Sakura llevó a cabo un concierto de cumpleaños en Shibuya O-West, donde cada miembro se encontraba con sus bandas actuales. Sin embargo, juntos realizaron una sorpresa establecer como ZIGZO y anunciaron que van a reiniciar las actividades oficialmente en un concierto el 17 de marzo de 2012 en Akasaka Blitz. En la feria lanzaron un álbum que fue grabado "en vivo" en un ensayo el 6 de junio de 2011. El 10 de octubre de 2012, lanzaron su tercer álbum de estudio THE BATTLE OF LOVE. Un álbum de grandes éxitos de la banda Got"S"and dis-Star, se dio a conocer antes de su ruptura, fue re-lanzado en Blu-ray CD2 el 18 de septiembre de 2013, con un DVD de los vídeos musicales para los ocho de sus sencillos. ZIGZO lanzó su primer mini-álbum TRUE IMPULSE el 17 de julio, y tres días más tarde permitió a los aficionados a verlos ensayar en un evento especial en Tower Records en Shibuya. También participaron en el concierto benéfico Hope and Live ~ HIV/AIDS Support and Treatment Benefit de 2013, que se celebró del 26-28 de agosto en el Club Citta. ZIGZO lanzó el álbum FOREVER YOUNG el 1 de julio de 2014, en la celebración de su decimoquinto aniversario. Incluye una re-grabación de su sencillo de 1999 Himawari. Integrantes *Tetsu (高野哲): voz, guitarra rítmica (MALICE MIZER → Mega8Ball → nil → THE JUNEJULYAUGUST) *Ryo (岡本竜治): guitarra principal (BY-SEXUAL → Pt. → test-No. →BY-SEXUAL) *Den (大西啓之): bajo (BY-SEXUAL → Sister's No Future → Pt. → test-No. → BY-SEXUAL) *Sakura (櫻澤泰徳): Batería, líder (DIE-KÜSSE → The HAREM Q → L'Arc~en~Ciel → SONS OF ALL PUSSYS → Lion Heads → Creature Creature → ZIGZO → THE MADCAP LAUGHS → Rayflower → BY-SEXUAL → gibkiy gibkiy gibkiy) Discografía Álbums ZIGZO_-_MONSTER_MUSIC.jpg|MONSTER MUSIC 01.10.1999 ZIGZO_-_Add9_Suicide.jpg|Add9 Suicide 27.09.2000 ZIGZO_-_THE_BATTLE_OF_LOVE.jpg|THE BATTLE OF LOVE 10.10.2012 ZIGZO_-_FOREVER_YOUNG.jpg|FOREVER YOUNG 01.07.2014 Self Cover Álbums ZIGZO_-_2011062.jpg|20110620 17.03.2011 ZIGZO_-_Zippy_Gappy_Zombies.jpg|Zippy Gappy Zombies 01.07.2019 Best Álbums ZIGZO_-_Got_S_and_dis-Star.jpg|Got"S"and dis-Star 01.01.2002 Mini-álbums ZIGZO_-_TRUE_IMPULSE.jpg|TRUE IMPULSE 17.07.2013 Singles ZIGZO_-_Chi_to_Ase_to_Namida_no_Uragawa_no_Happy.jpg|Chi to Ase to Namida no Uragawa no Happy 01.07.1999 ZIGZO_-_Himawari.jpg|Himawari 01.08.1999 ZIGZO_-_splash!.jpg|splash! 23.02.2000 ZIGZO_-_tonight,_I_will_fall.jpg|tonight, I will fall 21.06.2000 ZIGZO_-_WALK.jpg|WALK 20.09.2000 ZIGZO_-_THE_WORLD_INTRODUCTION.jpg|THE WORLD INTRODUCTION 01.02.2001 ZIGZO_-_flow.jpg|flow 20.06.2001 ZIGZO_-_CHELSEA.jpg|CHELSEA 21.11.2001 ZIGZO_-_Big_Bang_Boogie.jpg|Big Bang Boogie 24.11.2017 Live albums ZIGZO_-_Living_in_asia_3days_in_a_well_Music_video_Big_Bang_Boogie.jpg|Living in asia "3days in a well" Music video #Big Bang Boogie 24.11.2017 Compilaciones especiales TRIAD ZIGZO_-_The_Revival_of_Triad_Single_B_side_Mini_Best.jpg|The Revival of Triad (2015) Single B side Mini Best 18.03.2015 ZIGZO_-_The_Revival_of_Triad_Mini_Best.jpg|The Revival of Triad (2015) Mini Best 18.03.2015 VHS ZIGZO_-_The_1st_Scene_ZIGZO.jpg|THE 1ST SCENE ZIGZO 01.12.1999 ZIGZO_-_SONGS_FROM_GENTLE_HEART_~video_clips_'99-'00~.jpg|SONGS FROM GENTLE HEART ~Video Clips '99-'00~ 21.02.2001 ZIGZO - WONDERFUL DAYS.jpg|WONDERFUL DAYS 08.03.2002 DVD ZIGZO_-_THE_LAST_SCENE_ZIGZO.jpg|THE LAST SCENE ZIGZO 01.11.2002 ZIGZO_-_THE_2nd_SCENE_ZIGZO.jpg|THE 2nd SCENE ZIGZO 16.06.2012 ZIGZO_-_BEYOND_THE_MOMENT.jpg|BEYOND THE MOMENT 11.01.2013 Omnibus VA_-_THE_REVIVAL_OF_TRIAD_-2015-.jpg|THE REVIVAL OF TRIAD (2015) 18.03.2015 Enlaces *Página oficial *Facebook oficial *Instagram oficial *Twitter oficial *Perfil oficial (Nippon Columbia) *Wikipedia japonesa Curiosidades *Periodos de actividades: 1999-2002, 2011-presente. Galería ZIGZO_01.jpg ZIGZO_02.jpg ZIGZO_03.jpg ZIGZO_04.jpg ZIGZO_05.jpg ZIGZO_06.jpg ZIGZO_07.jpg ZIGZO_08.jpg ZIGZO_09.jpg ZIGZO_10.jpg ZIGZO_11.jpg ZIGZO_12.jpg ZIGZO_13.jpg ZIGZO_14.jpg ZIGZO_15.jpg ZIGZO_16.jpg ZIGZO_17.jpg ZIGZO_18.jpg ZIGZO_19.jpg ZIGZO_20.jpg ZIGZO_21.jpg ZIGZO_22.jpg ZIGZO_23.jpg ZIGZO_24.jpg ZIGZO_25.jpg ZIGZO_26.jpg ZIGZO_27.jpg ZIGZO_28.jpg Categoría:Bandas Categoría:Bandas formadas en 1999 Categoría:Nippon Columbia Categoría:Nippon Crown Categoría:J-Rock